The present invention relates to a sensor device for determining a pressure of a medium located inside an electrochemical energy store, an electrochemical energy store, a method for manufacturing an electrochemical energy store, a method for determining a pressure of a medium located inside an electrochemical energy store, and a corresponding computer program product.
With the demand becoming ever larger for alternative drive concepts for vehicles, the electric drive is entering the focus of consideration more and more. In this case, in particular lithium-ion batteries may in the future become the key technology for modern vehicle drives.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 000 504 A1 describes a battery module, including a number of at least one battery cell and a device for detecting a status of the at least one battery cell.